The Caretaker: Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Yet another Uzumaki Naruto crossover adventure. This time he finds himself the caretaker of a devil baby as he continues expending his empire and spreading his influence. NarutoxHildagardex? Super Naruto.
1. Arrival! Child of the Demon King!

The Caretaker

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

It had gotten pretty easy by now. Slip in with an identity, keep an eye out for potential allies, spread influence, and establish an outpost among the following things.

It was simple, find a person's whose bio would be close enough for him to emulate or would be a center of events and replace them or _dispose _of them if need to be. Either by _consuming _their bodies or souls to inherit their properties or by taking them on as a disciple and using them to suit his own purposes.

As a high level shinobi one he was used to enemies. He was used of having those around him underestimate him and it served their purposes.

Often enough his attitude had attracted trouble. The most idiotic were in worlds like these were the so called delinquents and thugs were what known as Normals. They had no unique abilities, could use any form of energy, had exceptional intelligence or anything.

Though oddly enough a lot of these miracles, particular males, drew in a crowd of powerful, intelligent, or magical women of various species. A bit of a slap in the face considering that a lot of these normals start off losers and rarely grew a pair or gain any worth while qualities. If often something is gained then it sprouts from said Normal having an attitude and being a thug that can fight. Said normals were often easy to replace.

In this world a group of normals attempted to jump him. A group of stupid teenagers that went as far as tries to kill him. It was sad how petty and sinful humans could be and how greed could consume them so quickly and how readily they were to kill. He should know...after all he was still part human.

Though upon what followed those events was what displayed the super naturalness that had a grip on this world. An old man floating down the river upon being pulled out had split in two. From within, a baby boy was found.

And as a result it became attached. ''Dabuuu!'' The child cried out as he watched the end result of another Naruto and Silv conflict. Like most of their battles it ended in a mutual draw.

''Fucking prick,'' Kuiinshi murmured as he wiped the blood from his mouth. His brand new shirt was cut up and he smelled like blood. ''What the hell am I going to do with you? A normal baby just doesn't appear from inside a man that is split in two. The last thing I need for you to be is attached.''

''Attached?'' A feminine and cold voice echoed from behind Naruto.

He turned and found himself face to face with a woman with blonde hair dressed in a black, frilly, Gothic Lolita dress with knee length blck boobs carrying an umbrella. She looked like a teenager easily, possibly in her early twenties. In other words she was a blond bombshell.

''Hmph...you seem to have made a rather heavy mistake.'' Her face was that of utter coldness. The eye of the killer gazing upon him as the right half of her face was enshrouding by her hair. ''Like the young master. Would become attached to the likes of you. Die, Gutter filth!.''

''Filth? You have me confused with someone else. I don't plan on dying here or any place else. You're welcome to try...but you will fail.''

''Hmph,'' She responded, a confident smile on her face. She went over to the baby. ''Here, young master. Let us go. Hilda's come to welcome you...''

_'To welcome...?'  
_  
The baby sighed away and moved over to Naruto with a resounding,'Da!" as he hugged her pants leg.

The blonde Gothic Lolita wore an expression of shock. What followed was the woman trying to prey the baby from Naruto's pants' leg. Suffice to say the baby had a good grip.

''Wow...the baby does not lik...'' He didn't get to finish as the baby unleashed a powerful electric shock.

''GYYYYAA!'' The woman cried out as she was blasted back by the electric concussive force.

Naruto sighed,''Welcome to my fucking life.''

Naruto lived in a two story house on his own. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an amazingly stocked kitchen. Unfortunately Naruto was a sucker for breasts...and well, females in general so he invited the girl in to find the deal.

''I apologize...I am serving as that baby's demon maid. I am called Hildegarda! And that child is the one who can become our, demon kind's, King. His name is...Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub the 4th. In other words, this child is the Devil King!''

Naruto scratched his cheek. ''Devil King? I see...'' _Hell the opportunity of adding another legion of hell fell into my lap. _

''I suppose you want me to return the child to his home?'' __

''...No. That's impossible!'' She then pointed at him, her gaze penetrating. ''If you'd like to know why, then you...you have been chosen. As the Demon King's parent!'

It was then Hilda went into her story. Apparently the King of Hell was going to invade Earth, but prior engagements kept on popping up. She, a simple demon maid was chosen to take the future devil king to the human world for him to be raised as an acceptable human for some strange reason.

Then again most of the people Naruto had met used Idiotic, fridge, and other means of logic that were pointless and made no sense. He lost count of how many times the side of evil could have effortlessly won if they were a little smarter and a lot less lazier or having to pull of grandiose methods. A little less arrogance made the difference of ruling the world or being killed by a Hero.

''Uum...is that really the best course of action?''

''If you refuse then I'll be happy to help you into the after life.''

Naruto had seen that smile far too often. A smile accompanied by...yep she pulled out a sword from her umbrella.

Naruto was able to dodge the strike with ease. ''You crazy bitch! I just got the room the way I liked it!"' Naruto cried out as he back flipped from the second story sitting room onto the street below.

Thankfully enough the street was conveniently was empty.  
''Give up!'' She declared from a top a telephone pole. ''Do you think you can run away from a demon?''

Naruto started with a slow chuckle, it grew in volume as his shoulders shook, and finally he roared with laughter.

''Do you find death amusing human?''

''No,'' he replied as Youki coursed through him as his eyes turned red. ''**I find it funny you think you're the only demon or I should say different being. I'm what you call a Hybrid. Let's see what you can do..''**

After this statement he disappeared from sight causing the up to this point emotionless woman to display surprise. Naruto appeared from above and launched a punch that split the telephone pole in half. The protecting battle maid readied her sword only for Naruto to appear behind her with a kunai pointed to the back of her neck, All the while still holding the demon baby in his arm.

**''This is what I can do while holding a baby in one arm. Trust me...a low level demon like yourself doesn't want to fuck with the likes of me.''**

''Do not think I will be beaten so easily. Even by another demon. AK-BABA!'' She cried out as a flying beast of some kind soared over the sky.

Naruto jumped back as the leathery hell beast with an ostrich's head landed to the ground.  
**''You...are done.''** He appeared in front of the creature. **''Leaf Fierce Whirlwind!''** A burst of whirlwind sent the creature skidding across the ground. Naruto appeared on the end of the street and sent the creature in the air and he was about to finish it when he felt a sword tip pressed against his cheek.  
**''I was wondering how long until you made your move. I wondered if you planned on me beating your pet like that? If this is the ultimate result of your plan?''**

''Demons are quite stuck up on contracts so I'm happy you refused.''

''**I didn't exactly refused but if you think you can kill me you get one try. Make it count.'' **He stated as the baby he held onto starting shaking.

''Uuuuuuu.''

''...Young Master?''

Lighting started to pick up again as the demon baby began to cry. This time instead of a little shock a large crash of thunder fell upon the area. The baby continued to wail even as the smoke and debris cleared. Lightning enveloping the area like a force field.

''Y-Young master...wai...young master. Don't cause problems for Dada.'' the woman started hesitantly as she nervously tried to calm down the child.  
_  
'Oh now I'm Dada?'_ The blond thought sarcastically as he pat the baby's head. ''Hey don't cry little one. Everything is going to be okay. I'm fine...''He said as the storm dissipated as quickly as it came. ''You're going to be a Devil King. A Man so you shouldn't be crying. You have to grow strong and nothing can come from sitting around and crying.'' The crying had ceased.

Hildagarde though was in disbelief. _'No way...stopping that massive fit that even I couldn't with just that...that's not what not what should surprise me. To begin with, the demon king's parent. Is this so called catalyst to bring out the young master's massive demon energy in the human world. In other words, no matter how much of a temper...pulling out this much power is...without a doubt...this man's nature as a parent...!''_

At that moment an electric tower damaged in the tantrum started to fall towards the blond and the devil baby.

''YOUNG MASTER!'' She cried out as the two look like they were going to be killed.

Naruto merely raised his hand and pointed up two fingers. 'Boom!'

The tower was engaged in a fiery explosion as ash poured onto the ground.  
_  
'The tower disappeared. What? What is this...this man...just what is he...!'_

Later that Day.''So you're not going to go away anytime soon huh?'' He asked, noticing that she seemed to persistent on following him. He had finally finished up cleaning the mess that was the upper level of his house.

''It has been decided. You are the Demon King's parent. From today on together we'll raise a brilliant human destroying Demon King.''

''Daaaaa...''

Naruto exhaled,''I need a damn drink,'' He murmured as he stroke his forehead. Looks like it had begun.


	2. Her name is Hildegarde! And the Plot!

The Caretaker

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

''So why is someone like you? Someone with your power going to a delinquent school? Why waste your time there?'' Hildegarde couldn't help but be curious about the blond enigma and his purpose for being there. She watched as she packed his school bag.

''I'm undercover...'' he informed her as he finished packing his bag. ''I am hunting some rogue demons who have disguised themselves as human beings. Delinquents make the most sense given their perceived violent nature allowing them to hide in plain sight.''

''How do you figure that these...rogue demons are hiding in this particular school?'' Hilda asked as she placed one leg over the other and watched the blond picked up baby Beelzabub and placed him on top of a blanket and began to wrap the child up.

''On my first day here I came across of a little conflict. The winner of this little squabble was a kid named Oga. That boy...has an unusual superhuman endurance and strength. I think he might be a descendant of a race of angels that were cast out from a heavenly plain by an elitist god. Anyway on a later date he was attacked by one of these rogue demons and is currently in the hospital; the recovery rate of his injuries are not something a normal human could possibly be blessed with which leads me to believe that they are hunting those like them. What most don't realize is that certain breeds of angels can be eaten and their power consumed which is why I became a student. I have to keep an eye on that boy to make sure he doesn't get killed, which of course, even after I explained all this he seems annoyed at the prospect considering his reputation and all but like I told him...I really don't give a fuck. I have a job to do and some brat's feelings don't really mean that much to me.'' he explained as he made his way to the door. ''Do whatever you please in the mean time, but I have business to take care of.'' of course things didn't always go just as planned.

''One...you're supposed to still be in the hospital and two...why the fuck did you tell your friend?'' Naruto angrily rounded on the uncaring teen as he found himself on top of the school with the two fuck-wits.

The Boy, Oga's friend Furuichi didn't look that much of a fighter to Naruto so having him learn about the events were pretty damn annoying.

''He kept pestering me about the details and seeing as he saw something what was I suppose to do? Besides Uzumaki, I didn't ask you to babysit me. I can take care of myself.'' the raven haired boy conveyed his annoyance with an uncaring glance.

''Trust me I'm not here as a baby-sitter, you're bait and that's all to it.'' the blond angrily snapped as he sat down and cradle the baby.

''Hey? Uzumaki if you don't mind me asking if you're hunting demons why would bring the Demon King to school?''

''Well...'' Naruto began trailing off as he recalled what happened earlier.

On her knees, Hildegard was bowing to Naruto. ''From today on, this child and I will be in your care. You may simply refer to be as Hildegard. I may be a little rough around the edges, but we're counting on you.''

Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion. ''Okay?'' he wasn't really sure how to respond to this.

''I heard this is how things are done in this country...'' she replied and looking up with something akin to dull surprise.

''And you want to be in my service? I don't think I'm that interested to be honest.''

''What are you talking about all of a sudden...'' she started as she looked up at him and smiled at him, something about the smile seemed quite off. ''After doing even up to that...I honestly found the whole thing amazing.'' she finished as she closed her eyes and thought back to previous events.

''If you say so Hildagarde-san.''

''Please, call me Hilda.'' she responded to his skeptical statement, that smile of hers still carrying that feeling of oddness.

'''...and that's what happened.'' Naruto finished as he elaborated that if the baby got upset he starts firing lightning beams and shit. Then there was the fact that he went 15 meters out the child's range he would be hit with an instant death cry. Now Naruto was sure he would survive it, but he really fucking hated being hit by lightning so he didn't want to chance it.

''Dude, so you're on the saying you're living under the same roof with a Gothic Lolita Gigaboobs-chan? A stalker wife?''

''What the fuck?'' Naruto, who was pretty damn confused watched as the boy got on his hands and knees and starting bowing.

''Naruto-sama please accept me as your lowly disciple and teach me your ways.''

''Maybe later...'' Naruto said as he stood up and noticing some delinquents were heading their way. ''Speaking of which we have company.'' he said as he tried to gaze if there were any demons amongst them. If not, he was probably going to just Oga to kick their asses under a threat of an ass-kicking. 


	3. Target

The Caretaker

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

''I know how to take care of children Hilda. I have children of my own.'' Naruto remarked, surprising the blonde haired demon nanny.

''Really?'' she remarked in surprise. ''Interesting, regardless I think I should go with you.''

Naruto sighed, deciding whether ot not to rebuff the offer. He was still in an annoyed mood that morning from running into that dimensional transfer demon Alaindelon. Oddly enough the only thing Naruto could remember about that man was his moustache. And there was also the revelation that the baby demon lord became attached to Naruto not only because of his strength, but because Naruto had an inner darkness and cruelty that was pure evil. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was speeking of his other self, Dark Naruto.

''What a lovely morning. The youg master is relieving himself splendidly. Don't worry, it's nothing filthy. On the other hand it conceals the holy demon power. It is blessed urine. Every year around this time, even in the demon world we await the urination season. A while town will be swallowed and after that, grand fertile soil will...''

''I'm sorry but this is fucking grose.'' Naruto cried out as he looked down at the liquid down below. He was going to have to replace everything. Sitting to the cieling thanks to chakra his face scrunched. ''I've seen some weird demonic rituals and stuff but holy shit. Urination season? I'm going to be sick.''

''So rude,'' Hilda remarked.

''Fine, I'm sorry,'' Naruto semi-geniunely remarked. ''Please continue.'' he said, vieling any sarcasm that was coming to mind.

''As I was saying this is the first step to destroying humans,'' she confused with an evil chuckle.

''And how do we solve this problem?'' he asked.

''Simple pick a town to sink.'' she unsympatehitcally answered.

Naruto bit his inner cheek and looked down at the piss below, grimacing once more. This world didn't seem to have that many decent people, but regardless, unless he decided to allow his dark self some control and supress his empathy he wasn't sure if he could condemn people to such a fate.''I can't just sink an entire town in piss you know. Hell, you might as well dump the entire town in an ocea...'' Naruto trailed off as his eyes widened. ''I got an idea. Be right back.'' he said, unaware that a demonic tracker disguised in the form of an insect was watching. The insect began flapping its wings and flying through the air as it returned to where his master was.

The insect flew into a two room apartment and landed on the finger of a young deliquent with dull blond hair with a slight brown tinge, a pale face, unshaved with a growing stubble. He had dull eyes with two piercings on his left ear, a red piercing on his right, and a distinguished ring piercing on his lip. A chain hung from the ring onto his left ear. Another chain is worn around his neck in a more or less form of a necklace with a cut is on his left cheek.** ''Master from what I seen this indivudual has unusual powers. He can stick to objects, teleport, and move at incredible speeds. I wasn't able to sense any extrodinary demonic energy from him.''**

''I see. Inform Aphphis and Frimost I have a job for them.'' the demonically possessed demon informed the deliquent.  
**  
''Right away my lord.'' **the insect said as it flew away.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Longer chapter but fight is guaranteed next chapter. I ended it here because I sometimes waste time trying to come up with what to right next when that valuable time could be used to update other stories so I'm cutting it here. Enjoy.


End file.
